Too Late
by SecretSmile6
Summary: When Draco accidentally tells Hermione how he feels about her, she tells him to drop dead. Follows the lyrics of a Fall Out Boy song. DMHG Rated M for some suicidal references.


Hey there! This is my first fan fiction. Based on a song so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter. They all belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not own the song. It belongs to Fall Out Boy. 

**Too Late**

I confess, I'm just messed up  
dropping "I'm sorrys" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
said "hey kid you'll never live this down"

**He stopped at the end of the hallway, cursing at himself. Finally he was all alone, with no one to laugh and stare at him. He couldn't believe what he had just done, what he had just admitted to the whole school. Cursing at himself again, he sunk down into the corner, still amazed at the words that had come out of his mouth.  
**

And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

**Why had he asked her to dance? Why didn't he just keep to himself and stay with Pansy? There were plenty of girls who would have loved to dance with him. But then again when a Malfoy wants something, he gets it. He just couldn't have her. **

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

**Why then, did he have to tell her why he wanted to dance with her? The way she had looked at him, the way they had all looked at him. He cursed at himself again remembering what she had said to him, "Why don't you just drop dead, Malfoy." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.  
**

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it

**He knew it wasn't her fault she was a muggle born, but he hated the way he had to pretend to hate her. He hated how their different blood backgrounds kept them apart like this.**

So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

**He didn't know what he was waiting for. Was it the end of the war, Voldemort's downfall, or a simple twist of fate to bring them together? Why couldn't she just understand how much he cared for her?**

Write me off, give up on me  
cause darling what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet

**He conjured a piece of paper, ink, and a quill with his wand and began to write a note. He knew he could never forget this night, what she had said, her reactions, everyone's reactions, and most of all his feelings for her.  
**

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

**He knew that she was the one for him. No matter how she felt about him, he would always love her. She was the only reason he was still alive, waiting for the day that they could be together.**

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

**The thoughts of everything that had happened that night came flooding back to him as he came back to reality. He was willing to do anything that she told him to do, and if this was the only way he could make her happy, then that was what he was going to do.**

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

**He just wished that she could have understood his feelings for her, and maybe even shared those feelings with him. He wondered what might have happened if she had felt the same way about him as he did about her. He finished writing the note and rolled it up placing it next to him  
**

I'm just always on  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(you're always on)  
But I won't call you on it

**He sat there a moment wondering if his decision was the right one. _Yes,_ he decided, _even if she did love me the way I love her, we could never be together until Voldemort was gone. And Father too. He would never allow us to be together._ He picked up his wand, pointing it at himself, a single tear rolling down his cheek, glistening in the dim light given off by the torches on the wall. "It didn't have to be like this." He said his final words aloud to her though she couldn't hear them. "I love you, Hermione." With those words, he looked at his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" A blinding flash of green light engulfed him, but from down the hallway he heard a scream and saw his beloved sprinting toward him.**

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her

**Hermione screamed as she heard him shout the fatal curse, "NNOOOOOOOO!" She saw him turn to look at her, but then he fell to the floor. She rushed toward him and knelt by his side as the last remaining warmth left his body. She was too late. A million "if onlys" ran through her head. If only I hadn't been so mean. If only I wasn't a muggle born. If only I hadn't told him to drop dead. If only I had realized before how much I loved him. She picked up the piece of parchment that was lying next to him and unraveled it. Written in neat cursive was a short message:**

**Dear Hermione,**

**I love you. I just wish you could have loved me too, but now you're too late, and what could have been an everlasting love is forever lost.**

**All my love,**

**Draco**

**Hermione realized her mistake and clutched the parchment in her hand as voices shouted in the distance. All that was lost to her though as she wept over the body of the man who truly loved her, and who she hopelessly loved back**

I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Well I hope you liked it! R&R please!  If anyone wants to know the song is titled "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me'" and it is sung by Fall Out Boy.


End file.
